In Love With A Killer
by Emotions- Fate
Summary: The story of Nina Petoi, a vampire who fell in love with Damon Salvatore. The many years of being alive, and the many years of being apart just made her love grow fonder. Nina was searching for Niklaus. OC is Nina. Pairing is DamonxNina
1. Their Fated Reunion

Chapter 1: Their Fated Reunion

It was a disturbingly sunny day in Mystic Falls as my car pulled to a stop in front of the Mystic Grill. The time read 12:45pm upon her dashboard clock, I groaned in protest as I adjusted my light ring upon the middle finger of my right hand.

I gave another groan as I shut off the engine of my Chevy Camaro, which was a limited edition. It was the Transformer's edition of the Camaro, only the coloring was a crimson red with black stripes instead of the yellow.

I snatched up my side-bag, making sure that my cell and wallet were inside. As I shifted my side-bag over my left shoulder and stepped out of the car I hissed slightly. "Fucking sunlight..." a hand raised up to shield my eyes from the pesky sun before shutting and locking my car.

Already I could feel the intense stares of the males around the Mystic Grill. Why wouldn't they stare? I was a commodity of sorts, my clothing being all black. Nina was adorned in a pair of black super skinny jeans, a black tank top, black Doc Marten combat boots, and a black leather jacket.

Around my neck was a spiked collar, and my hair was shoulder length and black as the night itself. My eyes were painted with black eyeliner, mascara, and shadow. And upon my lips was black lipstick. I locked the Camaro, and shoved the keys in my side-bag. I pulled out my headphones, and placed them in my ears.

With a single flick of my wrist, the iPod turned on and started playing the latest craze in music. If she was correct the song playing now was 'Fever' by Bullet For My Valentine. I liked this song, it fit the mood today. Slowly Nina began to walk inside the Mystic Grill, making sure to catch the eye of every male.

As soon as I entered I froze, a small hiss escaping my lips. "Vampire..." She could smell the other vamp the moment she opened the door. But it wasn't a Salvatore, it was someone else, but who?

My ice-blue eyes scanned the room, stopping upon the blonde female with...was that Katerina? Another hiss escaped my lips as I moved to plaster my form against the darkest wall. Katerina was here?

I watched the blonde vamp with interest, and my interest was piqued even more when he walked in. Stefan Salvatore in the undead flesh walked right into the Mystic Grill. I grinned, waiting for him to take notice of me.

"Nina..?" Stefan whispered to himself, or so he thought. I watched as the blonde vamp looked up at Stefan as he had said my name. "Whose Nina, Stefan?" The blonde had asked him, all the while I continued to watch from the wall.

The Katerina looking female looked up at Stefan, as he neared them. "Stefan..? Is everything alright?" She didn't sound like Katerina, that was for sure...and Stefan actually was hugging her. Okay I needed to meet with the Salvatore's and soon!

"Yes, I'm fine...just give me a moment." Stefan had kissed the girl's forehead, and his sights had locked upon my form in the darkness. Slowly, or so it would appear to the mere humans, Stefan made his way to me.

"...Nina, is it really you?" Stefan asked as neared my form. I pushed from the wall, grinning towards the male. "Stefan Salvatore...its good to see you after so many years."

Stefan seemed slightly overwhelmed at the sight of his brother's ex-girlfriend. "Its a pleasure to see you as well, Nina." He moved to hug the female, giving me a smile as well. "You've been gone far too long, my friend."

I chuckled, hugging the male back. "Forgive me for being gone so long, I was...searching for someone." Stefan shook his head, pulling back from the hug. "Join me Nina." He indicated the table with the blonde vamp and the other girl.

Stefan noted the slight apprehension that I was giving, and he grinned. "Its not Katerina, I promise. Her name is Elena Gilbert.." I perked my head up in the direction of Elena. "The doppleganger?" My words were but a whispered rush.

As we inched towards the table, the conversation not moving above a whispered lull. "Yes, but please keep it down...Nina." He chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder as he led me to the table.

As the two vampires stopped at the table, the blonde vamp gave a small smile. "Hi, I'm Caroline." I gave a nod, to both the females at the table. But before I could speak, Stefan spoke for me. "This is Nina, a very old friend"

The female that Stefan had named Elena seemed to know about vampire's because she nodded her respect. "Are you as old as Damon and Stefan?" At the mention of his name, I froze slightly.

Stefan shook his head, answering for me once more. "Yes she is, and mentioning my brother's name might not be the best thing to do." Elena blinked and glanced towards me, as did Caroline, all I could do was smile.

"So Nina, how old are you?" Caroline seemed to have been wanting to ask that question since she first sensed my presence. "Well, physically I appear no older than 18. Your average graduating class age. But in reality, I'm over 158 years old."

Stefan merely shook his head as he went to take hold of Elena's hand. I shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable at the romantic sight. "Where is _he_ Stefan?" Seeing as I had spent the past 50 years searching for Damon, might as well find out now.

Stefan glanced up at me, shaking his head. "How long have you searched for him Nina? 40 years?" He chuckled at his statement, glancing towards the other females. Noting their reactions to his somewhat cordial humor.

"You know its been 50 years, Stefan." I grumbled as I placed a hand upon the back of Caroline's chair. "And what is this, humor? How quaint Stefan Salvatore." I chuckled, giving a flash of a smile towards my long time friend.

"He will be here soon, Nina.." Stefan spoke slowly, making sure that I heard what he had to say. At his words I froze, wondering just what would happen when Damon saw me again after so long.

Stefan had moved quickly, and I was soon sitting in an empty chair next to Caroline, who appeared to be fanning me with a notebook. "D-Damon...is c-coming here?" My words were panicked, and I could feel my face heating up, oddly.

No sooner had I spoken his name, did he walk in the door of the Mystic Grill. My head snapped up, as I stood from my chair. The small wooden chair falling back against the ground, my ice-blue eyes locking upon Damon Salvatore's form. "Damon..."

Damon froze at the entrance, having sensed me instantly. Before I knew it he was before me, his arms upon my shoulders. His eyes appearing confused and cruel at the same time. "Nina?"

Stefan and Caroline had both stood, one on either side of Damon and myself. Would Damon kill me here and now? It would take quite a bit of compelling to make every single person here forget that sight.

Damon turned his sights to both Stefan and Caroline. "Don't fucking touch me...or Nina..." He shoved Stefan's hand off his shoulder, as he tugged me away from Caroline. "Time to _catch_ up Nina..."

I gulped, glancing to Stefan and the others before looking back to Damon. "Of course...my car is outside." I nodded towards the door, waiting for him to make the first move.

"We'll be at home, brother dear." He growled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the entrance of the Grill. He held his hand out towards me. "Keys, now Nina." I fumbled, handing him the keys to my Camaro.

As he received the keys, he shoved me to the passenger door. After the car was unlocked, we both got inside and he was speeding off before I had time to even shut my door. "Damon! Slow the fuck down!" I hissed.

Before I could get myself together the car came to a screeching halt, and he turned to look at me with a glare so powerful, it even scared me. "Shut up Nina...and get the fuck inside." He was out of the car and slamming the door, and on his way to my side.

I quickly got out of the car, and stood against the car. What could I say, it seemed like Damon was really going to kill me afterall. Maybe 50 years was too long to be away? I had left without a word to my former boyfriend, afterall.

Damon stopped directly in front of me, and glared down at me. "Inside, now." He grunted, as he grabbed my arm and tugged me away from the car. Before I knew it, I was being dragged inside of the Salvatore home.

"Damon...I'm sorry..." That was all I had time to say as the door shut to the home, and my form was shoved against the wall. I lifted my head to gaze into Damon's eyes, the same eyes I fell in love with so long ago.

Before I had a chance to speak, his mouth was upon my own. His lips claiming mine with such force that I never knew existed inside of Damon Salvatore. His hands grasped hold of my shoulder's, and held on tight.

Instantly my arms shot up to wrap around his neck, my side-bag falling to the ground with a thud. I grasped tightly to his form, my mouth fighting for dominance with his own. Our eyes had fallen shut, and we were making quite a mess on our way to his room.

Tables, chairs, books, and every other little object was strewn across the room. It appeared as if someone had come in and trashed the place on purpose, but the reality was so much different than that.

Little did Damon and I know, that Stefan and the others were on their way to the house. They would come home to find everything a mess, and clothing everywhere the eye could see.


	2. A Little History Lesson

Chapter 2: A Little History Lesson

_A warm sunny day...the sunlight felt so good upon my bare skin. It was the year 1875, I had been made vampire in the year 1864. I had been only 17 years of age, on the verge of my 18th birthday. Petoi Nina, that was my given name. _

_The name that I still use to this day, the name I met him under. Summer 1875, the site was a lake. I had been laying out in the sun, pretending to feel its warmth upon my skin. My middle right finger adorned by a light ring, made by Emily Bennett. _

_I layed back upon the grass, and closed my eyes. My body shifted, as the sounds of nature surrounded me. It was than that I heard it, the faint sound of footsteps approaching my spot at the lake._

_I instantly sat up, and turned to face a male that had somehow managed to sneak up on me. Albeit, I heard him at the end. I reached for my coat, and drew it to my chest. My ice-blue eyes scanning the dark haired male closely._

_"Who are you, sir?" I questioned silently of the male that now stood before me staring. He shifted, giving a small bow. "My dear lady, my name is Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." _

_I remained seated upon the grass, drawing my summer coat around my shoulders and clasping it at the base of my neck. "A pleasure to meet you, Damon Salvatore. My name is Petoi, Nina Petoi."_

_Damon lifted from his bow, and extended a hand towards me. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady." I took the procured hand, and he lifted me from the grass. My footing slipped, and I fell against his form with a light thud._

_I was expecting to have angered him, but he merely held me tighter and supported my slight slip. "Are you alright?" His tone was soft, almost unlike the undead creature he was. "I'm fine, forgive my carelessness."_

_He chuckled, steadying me upon my feet, his arms still lightly wrapped about my form. If I could have blushed, I knew I would be. "I thank you for catching me, Damon." I lifted my gaze to his own, captivated by his eyes._

_Damon coughed slightly, pulling his arms away from me. "Not a problem at all my lady." He placed his hands in his pockets, and glanced about the lake. "Why are you here alone? Do you not have an escort?" _

_I folded my hands in front of my stomach, giving a light shake of my head. "I have no escort kind sir, and I dare to say I do not need one." My eyes gazed into his own, lost in the depth of his eyes. "But surely you can see what I am, as I have seen what you are."_

_He chuckled, removing one hand from his pocket and extending it towards me. "Allow me to be your escort than." His hand remained out, awaiting me to take it I assumed. "And yes, I do know what you are, my lady."_

_I took hold of the top of his hand, lightly placing my fingertips over his. "Thank you kind sir. I shall gladly accept your offer of being my escort." A small smile formed upon my lips, he knew what I was, and I knew what he was._

_He tucked my arm gently beneath his, holding firmly to my hand. His touch was gentle, and it sent sparks through my form. Was this really the dreaded killer they made him out to be? He seemed not like a killer, but more just a lost boy. _

_Damon led me to his home, and upon reaching the front steps another male exited the home to greet us. "My lady, may I introduce my brother. Stefan Salvatore." He indicated the male upon the steps._

_I gave a small curtsey towards Stefan. "A pleasure to meet you Stefan. I am Nina Petoi." As I stood, I took notice of Stefan giving a small bow. "A pleasure as well, Nina. Won't you join us inside?"_

_Damon gave a slight smile towards me as he led me up the stairs towards the front doors. "Oh yes, please join us, Nina." I gave a hesitant smile, before nodding lightly. "Of course I will."_

_Once we were inside the home, we all sat around a fire and shared a drink. Albeit that drink was a rather frightened human female. That was the first time I saw Damon's killer instinct, and Stefan's as well._

_They didn't call Stefan 'The Ripper' for nothing, after we had finished feeding upon the human...Stefan had gone on to rip her body to shreds. That was when Damon and I had retreated out into the night for a walk._

_We were both freshly changed, from our rather bloody attire we had been wearing. Damon had given me a black and white dress, with a rather comfy coat to go with it. Damon was wearing a pair of black pants, with a white shirt and a black vest. His overcoat was black as well._

_We walked through the small town of Mystic Falls, arm in arm. It was late, and there were only a few humans out and about. The night was young for us though, and we were merely enjoying the stroll._

_As we neared the Salvatore home once more, Damon stiffened. He held me back and prevented me from going inside the home. "We should leave..." His words were sharp, giving that tone of not daring to speak against him._

_I merely nodded my head, and allowed him to lead me away. The stench of blood filled the air, Stefan had killed more than just one human this time. And soon it would attract attention, attention that Damon didn't want to be around for._

_We left the grounds, and headed towards the small cottage that I used as my living place. We entered the cottage and made our way to my room. _

_It didn't take long for Damon to make his needs evident to me, he was on me in an instant. Clothes were scattered about carelessly, and we were upon the bed in seconds. His mouth claimed mine with a vicious hunger, his hands roaming over my body quickly._

_My arms snaked around his neck, as he made due with the urges inside of him. The hunger was quite evident as his fangs sunk into the flesh of my neck. Blood trickling down the side of my neck, it was warm against my cold skin. Which was odd for a vampire.._

_As our actions continued, our bodies slowly became one. I could feel Damon inside of me, and I could feel the need growing within me to taste him for myself. My fangs slid into view, and than punctured the side of his neck...I drank deeply from him._

_The last thing I remember about that night, was Damon holding my bare form close to his own beneath the covers. The sheets stained with sweat, blood, and a little bodily fluids of the sexual content._

_When I awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. I sat up and drew the covers around my form, looking about for Damon. His clothing was still strewn apart my cottage, as was my own. I wrapped the sheet about my form and stepped from the bed._

_As I made my way into the living room, I saw Damon standing in front of my window staring out. But what was most uncomforting was the female voice I heard speaking to him from my couch. "You know this is just a stupid crush, Damon...you'll always love me most."_

_That was the first time I saw Katerina Petrova in person. I entered the living room, and Damon turned to stare at me. His hand was outstretched, beckoning me to his side. I obliged and crossed the room to him._

_"Katerina, may I introduce Nina Petoi. My love..." His eyes were cruel as they watched Katerina's face for a reaction. My body leaned into his, craving the protective embrace. I nodded my head towards Katerina. "Hello."_

_Katerina merely chuckled as she stood from the couch. "So its true than...you tamed the killer Damon Salvatore..." She glanced to Damon, and merely shrugged. "I will go back to Stefan than...and feed with him. Stay with her, if you choose."_

_And with that Katerina left my home, left Damon and I standing by the window. Little did I know that meeting with Katerina would forever change our lives._

_Damon looked to me, and smirked. "It seems she's a little jealous of you..." I shook my head, and shoved at Damon's chest. Always the cocky bastard he was. "Shall we go see how much damage Stefan has done?"_

_He groaned, tugging me closer to his bare chest. "Must we? Knowing Stefan the house is a wreck with dead bodies and blood..." I sighed, turning my face into his chest, pressing a light kiss to the flesh there._

_"Damon my love...we must though, if we don't clean up after his mess...it will attract unwanted attention." I nipped at his chest, fangs slightly grazing the skin and cutting it open. I lapped at the blood, to the much welcomed moan of Damon._

_"Nng...but if you persist with that, I might have to take you here and now before we go..." He growled lowly, but playfully as he pulled me closer to him._

_I pulled away from his chest, the sheet dropping away from my form. "Is that so? Well than this probably doesn't help, does it?" I indicated to the bare flesh now pressing against his form. _

_I heard another low growl come from Damon's throat. "No it doesn't...but we have to go clean up Stefan's mess..." He bent down to retrieve the sheet, and wrapped it around my form. "Stop distracting me, my love..."_

_He chuckled, and turned me to face the bedroom. "In you go, you crazy vampire..." He gave a playful smack to my rear end, and led me into the bedroom. "We need new attire though, wouldn't you agree?"_

_I chuckled, moving to sit upon the bed. "I should have a spare set of men's clothing...from the owners who used to reside here..." I indicated to the closet, where a dark pair of pants and shirt were hanging up. _

_Damon moved to grab the clothing, he quickly dressed. Such a sight that Salvatore body was to see...so delicious too. I stood, dropping the sheet and moving to grab my dark colored dress from the closet. Soon I too was dressed, and we were putting our shoes on, and grabbing our coats._

_"Let's go clean up my brother's mess..." Damon groaned, taking hold of my hand and leading me out into the daylight. I looped my arm through his, and rested my head upon his shoulder. _

_We neared the Salvatore home, only to find half of it burning brightly amidst the daylight. Damon hissed in anger, as he scouted about for the threat that burned his home. "Stefan!" He screamed out, trying to locate his brother._

_I moved away from him, trying to find a trace of his brother or even of Katerina. "Katerina?" I called out, moving towards the back end of the house. "Damon! Come quick!" _

_Damon came running around to meet me at the back of the house, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother laying upon the ground. Katerina was kneeling over him, with a worried expression upon her face. "We must get him out of here!" She screamed to us._

_We both nodded, he moved to pick up his brother. I moved to Katerina's side, helping her stand. "Damon, my house...quickly." He nodded and took off towards my home, with Katerina and I following along behind them._

_As we all entered my home, the decision had been made. We had to leave Mystic Falls for a while, at least until we could return without anyone knowing who we really were. Katerina made the choice to leave first...in the dead of night. _

_When Damon, Stefan, and I awoke the next morning to find Katerina gone...needless to say it devestated both Damon and Stefan. We spent that day making preperations to leave ourselves. _

_That night we packed a few things, and we all said goodbye to Mystic Falls, but for how long we had no idea. _

_Little has changed since that fateful day when I met the Salvatore's, we spent many years hunting and prowling together as a unit. Damon and I grew closer with each day we spent together._


	3. An Unexpected Sight To See

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Sight To See

Damon sprawled upon his bed, giving a small yawn. "You've got blood on your face, Nina..." He grinned, reaching over to tug me on top of him again.

I smirked, glancing at his face as well. "So do you, Damon..." A finger raised to trace over his cheek, my face moving closer to his own. "Shall I clean it up for you?" He grinned more, nodding as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh please do...I don't know how I got along without you for 50 years, my love..." The words were but a whisper from his lips, but she knew the emotion behind them were real. I leaned closer and licked the blood from his lips and chin.

He let out a light moan, gripping me closer atop his bare form. "Nng...Nina you fucking vixen..." He chuckled as he held me even closer. "I missed you damnit...tell me the next time your gonna fucking leave, alright?"

I sighed, moving to rest my head atop his chest. "I'm sorry...I just went out for a night, and when I came back you guys were gone..." He tensed, and I could feel it in his entire body.

"You mean...you didn't leave intentionally?" He hissed, sitting upright and pulling me along with him. I was straddling him now, which made for great sex...if you were in the mood for that of course. "Damon...I only left to go get more blood for us all..."

If we had wanted to finish that conversation, it would have to wait until later. We both heard the door open downstairs, and the screams that followed. "Shit...we have company." We both spoke at the same time.

Before we knew it, Stefan and Caroline were inside of Damon's room. "Yo...kinda fucking busy here little bro." Damon snapped towards Stefan. Of course the sight of me naked atop Damon probably answered everything.

"What's up Stefan, Caroline?" I smirked, grinding atop Damon as I turned my head back to look at the other vampires. "Can we have some privacy? I was kinda in the middle of doing...well Damon."

Caroline, if possible turned pink at the sight and sound of Damon moaning beneath my form. "S-Sorry Nina, Damon!" She turned and ran back downstairs to the no doubt waiting Elena.

Stefan rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorjamb. "At least you two made up...right?" He shook his head, glancing downstairs. "You two made quite a mess...had Elena all freaked out thinking you had actually killed Nina, Damon."

"Well all I've done...is what I used to do, and that's her. Now excuse us...she's making me want sex again Stefan. We'll be down soon." Damon nodded to the door. "Close that on your way out."

Stefan rolled his eyes, and shut the door. I glanced down to Damon, smirking. "I feel like a shower...only because I've been on the road for like a week coming home to Mystic Falls." Damon chuckled, moving to stand up from the bed.

I stood up as well, glancing to Damon's naked form. "Damn you look good Damon..." He grinned looking me up and down as well. "Not so bad yourself, Nina..."

He held out his hand towards me. "Shall we take a shower than go get a drink?" I smirked, walking to him and taking his hand. "Let's..." Damon snaked me up and went into the shower with me.

As Damon and I finished up our shower, we moved back into the bedroom to get dressed. Damon chose a pair of black denim jeans, and a pair of black silk boxers beneath the jeans. I chose a pair of black booty shorts, and one of Damon's long sleeved black button down shirts.

As I buttoned the shirt, and glanced towards Damon who was going to go downstairs without a shirt of course. I grinned, walking over to lean against him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You think I'm gonna let you walk around in that..."

I grinned more, shaking my ass at him slightly. "I do believe you will." He chuckled,giving a nod in my direction. "Damn right I will..." I slipped my arm around his waist, and we walked out of his bedroom.

We chuckled as we walked downstairs to the living room where everyone else was sitting. Damon moved to grab two glasses of whiskey, and I went to sit on the couch. "So...what's the big deal walking in on us?" I glanced to Stefan and Caroline.

Damon walked to the couch and handed me a glass of whiskey, as he moved to sit behind me. "Yeah, what's up baby bro?" He chuckled, as he took a sip of his drink.

I took my glass and chugged it down in one gulp, grinning brightly. Alcohol didn't effect us like normal people, so we could drink until everyone else was passed out from drinking. It was quite entertaining to watch the humans drink.

Stefan shook his head, wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders. "Well, everyone assumed Nina was a highschool student, at least our friends from school did." Caroline and Elena nodded along with Stefan's words.

"Fuck. Does that mean what I think it does?" I glanced over my shoulder to Damon, who frowned at the thought. "Wait...you mean I'll be fucking a highschooler again?" He grinned down at me. "Oh Nina...can you wear a school uniform for me?"

I rolled my eyes, and leaned against Damon's form. "Sure thing babe, I'll wear one for ya." Stefan rolled his eyes. "We have already enrolled you Nina. You start tomorrow morning."

"Your fucking kidding me...you asshole Stefan!" I threw my empty whiskey glass at him. Of course he caught it and chucked it back at me. which in turn Damon caught it and set it down. "Easy love, highschool isn't that bad...you've done it before."

Caroline shifted in her seat, as did Elena. "Nina, if it helps...you can hang out with me and Elena?" I glanced up to the two females, giving a small smile. "I guess it'll work out...what's my cover story, Stefan?"

Stefan chuckled. "Well you're going to be a relative of Elena's, if that's alright?" I glanced to Stefan's girlfriend, who nodded at me in agreement with the story.

Damon groaned as he pulled me closer against his form. "God...this is just fabulous Stefan. My beloved is a relative of your girlfriend!" I chuckled, leaning against Damon. "When do I start school Stefan?"

Stefan glanced to Elena and Caroline, than back to me and Damon. "You start tomorrow, you'll go into the office with Elena and fill out the forms."

Part of me wanted to scream out _'Hell no I ain't starting fucking school!' _But I knew it was a necessary thing in order for our cover to remain intact. "Sounds good to me, can't wait!" I chalked on the cheesey smile for good measure.

"Well we better get home, early start tomorrow right?" Caroline chuckled slightly, as she stood up and made her way to the door. Elena stood as well, smiling towards me. "See you tomorrow Nina." Stefan walked the two to the door, kissing Elena before she left.

Damon gave me a little squeeze. "Shall we head to bed love?" I glanced behind me to him. "Sure why not...I have school in the morning after all." We stood from the couch and made our way upstairs and to Damon's room.


End file.
